Los Juegos de la Mente
by Elenear28
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre nunca existieron, fueron un invento de Katniss para escapar del dolor de perder a su hermana. Peeta Mellark, su nuevo doctor, hará todo lo posible para hacerla regresar de ese mundo que solo existe en su cabeza. AU. Regalo para MissKaro para el Intercambio "Debajo del Árbol" del foro El diente de León.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para MissKaro. ¡Espero te guste y nos leemos al final!**

* * *

.

 _Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. A los dieciséis años me presenté voluntaria para tomar el lugar de mi hermana en los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre._

 _Fui coronada junto a Peeta Mellark. Desafié al Capitolio y en castigo me hicieron volver a la Arena, al Vasallaje de los Veinticinco._

 _Destruí su Arena y en castigo ellos destruyeron mi distrito._

 _Me convertí en el símbolo de la Revolución y en uno de los líderes de la guerra y en castigo ellos mataron a mi hermana._

 _Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y ya no me queda nada._

 _._

* * *

 **Los Juegos de la Mente**

 **Peeta POV**

La persona al otro lado del cristal parece una débil sombra de la chica que conocí alguna vez, sin embargo la reconozco sin problema. ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que no importa cuántos años pasen, el primer amor siempre permanece contigo.

Sin embargo sé que en el momento en que reconozca lo importante que fue ella para mí alguna vez, Plutarch Heavensbee insistirá en que no me encuentro capacitado para asumir el caso, una de las distorsiones de la realidad más impresionantes que he visto.

Al otro lado del cristal, la chica se gira, sus ojos grises enfrentando los míos… o al menos lo harían si supiera que estoy aquí. Por ahora, ella solo es capaz de ver su propio reflejo: la piel olivácea ligeramente descolorida por no recibir frecuentemente los rayos del sol, las mejillas hundidas, la barbilla afilada y la espesa mata de cabello oscuro que ahora trae suelto y despeinado alrededor del rostro, como si fuera un halo.

—Es bonita ¿no te parece? —murmura Plutarch mientras garabatea algo en su agenda forrada en piel—. O podría serlo, si quisiera.

Me encojo de hombros procurando lucir completamente desinteresado.

—Supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—Su madre tuvo que internarla poco antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho.

—¿Casi diez años, entonces? — pregunto yo. Una década, la misma que dediqué yo a formarme en la universidad.

—Sí— dice él manoseando un grueso expediente que ha dejado sobre la mesa.

—¿Hubo un evento desencadenante?

—Su hermana menor murió en una explosión— explica Plutarch—. Una fuga de gas y una cerilla encendida en el momento equivocado— dice meneando la cabeza—. Katniss iba entrando en la casa y lo presenció todo. La explosión la arrojó hacia afuera, pero tuvo quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en gran parte del cuerpo. Aunque las llamas respetaron su cara —dice como si eso debiera ser un gran consuelo.

—¿Provocado?

—La investigación no resultó concluyente— dice Plutarch—. Lo dejaron como un caso inconcluso.

—¿Cómo lo tomó ella?

Plutarch cierra la agenda y el expediente.

—Vamos a discutirlo en mi oficina ¿o debería decir su oficina, doctor Mellark?

—Aún no he aceptado el puesto— le recuerdo con una sonrisa.

—Esa es la palabra clave— dice Plutarch—. "Aún", pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que Katniss te hará cambiar de opinión.

…

El Centro de Cuidados Mentales Corolanius Snow era, en realidad, una gran mansión ubicada en el centro de la capital. Sin embargo después de la muerte de su único hijo, el señor Snow decidió donar su casa y gran parte de su fortuna al estudio y tratamiento de padecimientos mentales, motivado, posiblemente, por la idea de evitar que otras familias tuvieran que vivir un dolor como el suyo.

Debe ser difícil ser una persona tan reconocida en el país y que tu hijo se quite la vida tomando veneno.

La oficina de Plutarch se encuentra en el ala oeste de la mansión, con un amplio ventanal que da hacia un jardín, ahora cubierto de nieve.

—Siéntese, doctor Mellark.

—Podemos dejar el formalismo, por favor llámeme Peeta.

Una diminuta arruga se forma entre sus cejas, pero sonríe y se sienta en un amplio sillón de cuero negro que se encuentra en un rincón.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —dice señalando una ornamentada licorera de cristal.

—No suelo beber en horario de trabajo, doctor Heavensbee.

Él agita una mano.

—Puedes llamarme Plutarch. Y solo espera a haber pasado un par de semanas en este trabajo, entonces agradecerás tener esa licorera, aunque lo mejor será que te acostumbres a cerrar el despacho con llave. La última vez que me descuidé encontré a Haymitch Abernathy desmayado en mi alfombra. No te imaginas cuanto tuve que pagar para que limpiaran la alfombra.

Haymitch Abernathy es un hombre de cincuenta y dos años con un problema de alcoholismo ligado a una depresión crónica. En mi opinión profesional, ya debe ser muy difícil lidiar con su enfermedad como para que, para colmo, Plutarch decida mantener estas desproporcionadas cantidades de alcohol tan cerca de su lugar de tratamiento. Lo primero que haré en cuanto Plutarch se marche, si es que decido aceptar el puesto, será deshacerme del minibar que parece tener en esa esquina.

—Me has cohibido— dice Plutarch riéndose—. Ahora me sentiré incómodo si bebo un trago a esta hora.

—Puede hacerlo si quiere, después de todo no tiene que responder a nadie más que a usted mismo.

—Por ahora— dice él guiñándome un ojo—. Una vez que firmes tendré que responder ante ti.

—¿A qué se debe tanta seguridad? ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré?

Plutarch entrelaza sus dedos, cortos y regordetes y tira de sus pantalones para sentarse más cómodamente en el sillón.

—Tu cara conforme íbamos viendo a los pacientes. Aunque sin duda la cereza del pastel ha sido Katniss Everdeen. ¿Verdad que resulta interesante?

No me gusta la forma en que habla de ella, como si fuera un programa de televisión o una forma de entretenimiento.

—En el caso de que decida firmar ¿empezaría el lunes, en cuanto te marches?

Eso parece sorprenderle:

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que retrase mi partida otra semana? Estoy seguro de que todo esto podría resultarte muy… abrumador. Y siempre puedo decirle al estudio que retrase un poco el estreno del programa —dice mientras se pasa una mano por su abultado estómago.

—No, no será necesario. Además la campaña de expectativa ha sido bastante impresionante. No quisiera poner a todo un país en mi contra, Plutarch. ¿Cómo podría robarme tu talento para tenerlo solo para mí?

Él se ríe encantado. Se ha convertido en el productor de un nuevo programa televisivo de tratamiento psicológico. Se supone que semana a semana se centrarán en diferentes casos y darán "terapia en vivo". Su nuevo trabajo le pega, no solo porque tiene los conocimientos médicos para llevar el contenido por buen camino sino porque, al parecer, es un genio de la mercadotecnia.

A mí me ha venido bien. Me he conseguido un puesto en una jefatura nada más graduarme.

—¿Qué te han parecido los casos? —dice rindiéndose y caminando hacia el minibar—. ¿Alguno ha llamado tu atención?

—Varios, en realidad, pero hay uno en particular sobre el que me gustaría profundizar, aunque primero me gustaría leer el expediente en cuestión. ¿Crees que pueda llevármelo a mi habitación? Podríamos discutirlo el domingo.

—¿De verdad vas a dedicar la noche a leer todos los expedientes?

No, pienso yo, ya habrá tiempo para eso. De momento solo uno me interesa.

Le sonrío:

—Llámame adicto al trabajo.

Plutarch menea la cabeza.

—Seneca me dijo que eras interesante y aparentemente bastante brillante. Siento curiosidad por lo que vas a hacer con este lugar.

—El doctor Crane siempre ha sido demasiado amable. Entonces ¿puedo tomar el expediente?

—Es tu hospital— dice Plutarch apurando su trago—. O al menos lo será pronto. ¿Lo discutimos mañana al almuerzo cuando firmemos el contrato?

—Por supuesto— digo levantándome y tomando el grueso archivo.

—¡Ah! Conque Katniss Everdeen ¿eh? —dice con una ancha sonrisa—. Lamento decirte que no me has sorprendido en lo absoluto.

—¿Puedes culparme? —digo forzando una sonrisa.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Un caso único, sin lugar a dudas. Seguro que daría suficiente material para uno o dos libros.

Me río sin ganas.

—Ah, Plutarch ¿qué no sabes que ahora los libros vienen en tríos?

Le doy un apretón de manos antes de salir de la habitación, con la carpeta con toda la información médica de Katniss bajo el brazo.

…

Hay hojas y hojas con las transcripciones de los diferentes tratamientos a los que ha sido sometida: hipnosis, rehabilitación, psicoterapia grupal e individual, terapia cognitivo conductual… Y decenas y decenas de antipsicóticos: de larga duración, con administraciones mensuales y quincenales y otros de toma diaria: un montoncito de pastillas de alegres colores que debe tomar después de cada comida. Incluso le han administrado drogas experimentales.

Hay una larga lista de efectos secundarios a la medicación: resequedad bucal, caída del cabello, dolor de cabeza, problemas digestivos, lagrimeo, goteo nasal…

¿Qué han hecho contigo, Katniss? ¿Qué hiciste contigo misma?

Cierro el archivo y lo dejo a un lado de la cama. La cabeza me palpita. Cuando me dijeron que al venir aquí tendría el caso de esquizofrenia más impresionante que pudiera imaginar, jamás pensé que estaría ligado a la chica que una vez amé.

Puede que suene exagerado. Después de todo éramos apenas unos niños cuando nos conocimos.

Ambos vivíamos en el mismo pueblo. El doceavo distrito del país. Un lugar olvidado por el gobierno y consumido por la pobreza. Mi padre llevaba una panadería y la madre de ella una pequeña farmacia naturista. El padre de Katniss murió de un infarto cuando teníamos once años y su mujer sufrió una importante depresión que casi hizo que Katniss y su hermana pequeña acabaran en un orfanato. Pero de alguna manera lograron subsistir. Les asignaron una modesta ayuda estatal y, Katniss empezó a trabajar cuando cumplió los dieciséis. El gobierno decidió convertir una sección del bosque que colindaba con el pueblo en una reserva forestal y, como nadie conocía el bosque mejor que Katniss, que solía pasar los veranos ahí cuando era niña, acampando con su padre, la contrataron para ayudar en el manejo del parque.

Dejo a un lado las páginas con los tratamientos y saco un montón de páginas sujetas entre sí con un clip de color verde. Son las transcripciones de las sesiones que ha tenido Plutarch con Katniss. Dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio y me llevo el grueso fajo de papeles a la cama. Si quiero ayudar a Katniss, primero necesito entenderla y para ello necesito conocer cuál es la historia que tiene dentro de su cabeza.

Las hojas no se encuentran en orden cronológico, así que supongo que Plutarch debe utilizar algún otro método para organizarlas. Dudo, por un momento, antes de ordenar las hojas por fecha.

Reconozco la letra de Plutarch por sus garabatos en su agenda, así que supongo que las sesiones se remontan a cuatro años atrás, cuando él empezó a tratarla, cuando Katniss tenía veinticuatro años. Supongo que consideró que su predecesor no había encaminado correctamente el tratamiento y por eso era mejor arrancar de cero. El tratamiento físico previo si aparece en el expediente, así que mañana tendré que preguntarle a Plutarch sobre tratamientos previos a nivel psicológico y los resultados obtenidos.

Después de mucho debatirme, decido probar suerte con la primera página, de esa manera sabré si las transcripciones de Plutarch tienen alguna lógica:

 _27 de junio, año #7 de tratamiento médico._

 _Hoy hemos subido a la azotea. Es día de fiesta y un desfile pasará frente al Centro. Katniss lleva dos días sin comer y me pareció que sería una buena forma de animarla._

 _Al final, no ha servido para eso, pero he conseguido desentrañar otro misterio sobre el extraño mundo que ella ha creado en su cabeza. Cuando hemos llegado hasta arriba, le he pedido a los enfermeros que se aparten, aunque a Romulus Thread no le ha parecido una buena idea. La última vez que estuve a solas con Katniss fue en la fiesta de Navidad, donde terminó empujándome de manera que acabé metido en la ponchera. No me hizo daño, pero no estoy demasiado seguro de que no pretendiera hacerlo._

 _Katniss le tiene miedo a Thread_ _ **(NOTA: DEBO INVESTIGAR POR QUÉ).**_ _En cuanto hemos llega a la azotea ella se ha apoyado en la baranda, lo suficientemente relajada como para hacerme pensar que no saltará de repente, pero cuando he bromeado con ello me ha dicho que sabe que no le servirá de nada, porque el campo de fuerza acabará devolviéndola aquí arriba. (_ _ **NOTA: TENGO QUE PROFUNDIZAR EN ESTE TEMA MÁS ADELANTE).**_

 _Le he preguntado si le gustaría estar entre la multitud que aguarda el paso del desfile. Me ha respondido que no. No le gustan las multitudes porque le recuerdan a la "Cosecha" y la "Cosecha" no le trae más que malos recuerdos._

 _Mis sesiones con Katniss me han dotado de cierta percepción sobre los comentarios que son relevantes y los que solo son relleno en su historia. Este, en particular, ha resultado ser uno de los relevantes. No transcribiré la forma en la que Katniss me ha terminado explicando en que consiste la Cosecha, pues fueron necesarias casi dos horas de sesión para poder plasmar un panorama completo. Esta chica sin duda no es muy habladora._

 _La Cosecha no es, como me había imaginado, una celebración. No obstante, esto no la vuelve menos relevante para el mundo que Katniss ha creado en su cabeza, ese país al que ella llama Panem, posiblemente inspirada en la conversación que tuvimos hace tres años sobre lo que se decía en la antigua Roma sobre la necesidad de mantener contenta a la población con comida y entretenimiento._

 _Esto es lo que he podido extraer en limpio de lo que me ha dicho Katniss: la Cosecha se realiza en cada uno de los doce distritos que conforman Panem (_ _ **NOTA: EN ALGÚN MOMENTO KATNISS MENCIONÓ UN DECIMO TERCER DISTRITO, DEBO PRONFUNDIZAR EN ELLO).**_ _En el proceso participan los niños y niñas entre los doce y los dieciocho años de edad y es de asistencia obligatoria a menos de que la persona en cuestión se encuentre al borde de la muerte. Mediante un sistema de sorteo, una escolta enviada por lo que Katniss llama el "Capitolio" se encarga de elegir a un niño y niña (_ _ **NOTA: KATNISS ESTÁ CONVENCIDA DE QUE LA ESCOLTA DE SU DISTRITO ES LA SEÑORITA TRINKET, NUESTRA TRABAJADORA SOCIAL).**_ _Estos serán puestos en una Arena pública junto a los otros veintidós "tributos" para luchar por su vida en un programa televisado al que Katniss llama "Los Juegos del Hambre"._

 _Katniss cree que Primrose fue seleccionada a los doce años para ir a los Juegos y que ella tuvo que presentarse voluntaria para ir en su lugar. Además está convencida de que ganó esos juegos ficticios junto con alguien cuyo nombre nunca ha querido revelar y que para ello tuvo que matar a cuatro personas._

Aparto las hojas porque no me siento capaz de seguir leyendo.

…

—¿Cómo estuvo tu lectura? —pregunta Plutarch mientras una chica pelirroja se encarga de servirnos el almuerzo en la terraza que hay en la parte trasera del invernadero.

—¿Tienes las grabaciones de las sesiones con la señorita Everdeen? — "la señorita Everdeen", no Katniss; porque llamarla Katniss la haría sonar demasiado cercana y después de todo lo que he leído, no creo que lo seamos. Ella posiblemente no se acuerda de mí, si es que alguna vez supo quién era.

—¿Empezaremos tan pronto a hablar de trabajo? —dice él enarcando las cejas—. En ese caso necesitaré que firmes el contrato. Ayer por la noche me di cuenta de que te he dado acceso a información confidencial sin tener nada que te vincule en el ámbito legal a esta institución.

—Plutarch…

—Peeta— dice él con voz grave—, son las reglas.

—Vale, firmaré lo que quieras. Ahora dime ¿las tienes?

—Hay una carpeta en el sistema con los audios. Tendrás acceso esta tarde, en cuanto el abogado se encargue de todo. Aunque lo cierto es que dudo que encuentres algo que se me haya pasado por alto, Katniss no es particularmente parlanchina y me ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo el sacar lo que pudiste ver en mis notas. Ahora dime ¿qué opinas del caso?

Alzo la mirada y abro y cierro la boca, incapaz de hacer salir las palabras.

—¿Así de impresionante?

—No es solo que se ha salido de la realidad ¡es que se ha creado un país entero y una… una…!

—¿Decidiste seguir el orden de mis notas?

—¿Por qué decidiste evitar la cronología?

—Conforme empieces a tratar a Katniss te darás cuenta de que no se abre mucho con la gente. Creo que lo dije en mis notas. ¿Has acabado ya con ellas?

—No.

—Puede ser bastante avasallador— admite él—. En fin, he tratado de darles orden según se desarrollan los acontecimientos en su cabeza. Aún no consigo descifrar cómo fue que estableció una actividad tan macabra, pero sin duda no sería el tipo de programa que tenga problemas de rating ¿eh?

—El motivo tras la invención resulta bastante evidente ¿no? Es un escape a la realidad de cómo murió su hermana.

—Lo es, pero lo que quiero saber es como justifica ella el que una nación entera estuviera de acuerdo en que año a año mandaran veinticuatro niños a matarse unos a otros.

—Todos menos uno.

—Exacto. Si se trataba de un castigo ¿por qué dejar que uno sobreviva?

—La esperanza— respondo sin dudar.

—¿Disculpa?

—La esperanza es el motivo tras el sobreviviente. Les da algo por lo cual luchar, pero no lo suficiente como para que se rebelen.

—Que fue a fin de cuentas lo que sucedió.

—¿Perdón?

—Oh ¿aún no llegas a la guerra? —dice Plutarch riendo—. Siento como si te estuviera contando el final de un libro o de una película. Ya me dirás cuando llegues a esa parte. Te dejaré mis horarios para que puedas llamarme cuando te encuentres con alguna duda.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegirme para este puesto? —pregunto—. Estoy seguro de que había gente mucho más experimentada que yo dispuesta a competir por él.

—Imaginas bien— dice tomando un sorbo de su vino tinto—. Podría decirte que fue una corazonada, pero eso no sería muy científico ¿no crees?

—¿Entonces?

—Siempre me he considerado un hombre muy intuitivo— dice encogiéndose de hombros— y a pesar de lo que la gente pueda pensar, no me parece algo incompatible con este trabajo. Por más que muchos privilegien a los hechos, a veces hay cosas más… dudosas que pueden resultar trascendentales.

—Concuerdo con usted.

—Katniss Everdeen es una de mis pacientes más especiales. Sospecho que, igual que lo hice yo, te resultará tan fascinante que te será difícil dedicar tiempo a los otros. Pero ten cuidado, el equilibrio es importante en este puesto. Además, toma en cuenta que tenemos setenta y seis pacientes en este lugar.

—Pero no todos serán realmente mis pacientes ¿no?

Plutarch sonríe.

—Difícilmente tendrías tiempo para comer o dormir de ser así. ¿Quieres un consejo gratuito?

—Por supuesto.

—Elige a tus favoritos— dice él—. Puede que no suene muy ético pero tu posición te permite elegir aquellos casos que te resulten más interesantes. Deja los otros para los doctores en posiciones menos relevantes. El trabajo paga bien, pero demanda mucho. Lo único que te motivará cada día serán tus casos.

—Suena como una vida solitaria.

Esta vez, Plutarch se ríe con ganas.

—Quien sabe, tal vez cures a Everdeen y la convenzas de que huya contigo.

…

Colocan una placa de color dorado en la puerta, retirando la de Plutarch.

.

DIRECTOR

 _DR. PEETA MELLARK_

 _PSIQUIATRA_

 _._

Plutarch hace una reunión con el personal para presentarme como el nuevo Director del Centro. El personal incluye a doce doctores y el doble de enfermeros y entre tantas personas, solo un par de ellos parece estar sonriendo sinceramente.

No me sorprende. La mayoría parece tener entre treinta y cinco y sesenta años, así que posiblemente consideran que es injusto que alguien que recién acaba de obtener su especialidad haya conseguido un puesto importante tan rápido. Mi experiencia, comparada con la suya, parece la de un estudiante de jardín de niños. Pero no me dejo amedrentar.

Sigo el consejo de Plutarch y escojo un puñado de casos que quiero llevar personalmente. El de Katniss Everdeen, por descontado, es uno de ellos. Mi horario tiene un importante componente administrativo, pero me gusta realmente la medicina y por ello quiero tener mis propios pacientes y no solo ser consultado para casos específicos. Planeo dedicarle la mitad del tiempo de consulta a Katniss, pero no puedo evitar la tentación de elegir otros casos: Cinna es un hombre de treinta y seis años que trabajaba en una fábrica de confección de ropa, hasta que un día fue incapaz de refrenar sus impulsos pirómanos y la incendió hasta los cimientos. Johanna cumplió treinta y un años hace un par de meses y experimenta una hidrofobia aguda, según su expediente, ni siquiera es capaz de bañarse. Wiress tiene cuarenta años y tiene un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo e importantes limitaciones del lenguaje.

Finnick Odair tiene treinta y dos años y perdió a su familia cuando tenía catorce años en un viaje de pesca. Según su expediente fue adoptado y luego obligado a prostituirse, lo que lo sumió en una profunda depresión que, aún hoy, lo mantiene aquí confinado. Plutarch tiene una nota que dice que es muy hábil para hacer nudos, aunque aún no descubro por qué esa información resulta relevante. Annie tiene tendencias suicidas, o al menos ese es el motivo por que vino aquí. No ha tenido intentos de autodestrucción en casi dieciocho meses, pero es inestable y tiene la tendencia de hablar consigo misma, muchas veces de forma poco amistosa. Elijo también a un chico llamado Pollux que sufrió un trauma cuando tenía quince años que lo hizo perder el habla. No hay una explicación fisiológica para su mutismo, pero lleva más de trece años sin decir una palabra, de manera que su familia decidió internarlo en este lugar para tener un tratamiento más especializado. Me quedo, también, con dos de los pacientes que se encuentran en confinamiento: Cato y Clove, que fueron internados aquí en lugar de ser enviados a la cárcel, después de haber alegado demencia al ser juzgados por sus crímenes. Ambos tienen fuertes impulsos violentos y no tienen permiso para tener contacto con ningún otro paciente.

Al final, cuando reviso mi lista, me doy cuenta de que, sin excepción, todos los pacientes que he elegido tienen alguna relación con Katniss Everdeen.

¿Los he elegido a propósito? ¿Me estoy obsesionando con una chica a la que dejé de ver hace una década?

Reviso la lista de los pacientes restantes, una y otra vez, hasta que el nombre de Haymitch Abernathy llama mi atención. El caso en sí no es muy interesante: alcoholismo y depresión, pero, por algún motivo, termino garabateando su nombre en la lista también.

Cuando he acabado, llamo a mi nueva secretaria por el intercomunicador:

—¿Puedo ayudarle, doctor Mellark?

—Buenos días, señorita Cartwright…

—Puede llamarme Delly, doctor —dice ella y como no hay ningún afán coqueto en su voz, decido hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo, Delly— repito yo—. ¿Podría por favor venir a mi oficina?

—En un segundo ¿necesita algo? ¿Té? ¿Café?

—No, gracias. Ya he desayunado.

—El señor Heavensbee solía merendar dos veces.

Sonrío.

—No será necesario.

—Estaré ahí en un segundo.

Delly Cartwright es una mujer uno o dos años mayor que yo, con una reluciente mata de cabello rubio pajizo y un rostro redondo e infantil. Parece encontrarse siempre feliz, cosa que me parece curiosa y reconfortante en un lugar como este.

Se acerca diligentemente al escritorio con una tableta en las manos.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Esta es la lista de los casos de los que quiero encargarme personalmente— le digo tendiéndole la hoja de papel—. Si tienes algún problema con la caligrafía puedes preguntármelo sin problema, sé que mi letra da pena.

Ella se ríe entre dientes.

—Paso todo el día rodeada de doctores, doctor— responde y luego se ríe—. He desarrollado un talento especial para leer jeroglíficos.

Le sonrío.

—Por favor has las solicitudes a los encargados de cada caso. Si alguno tiene problema en ceder al paciente, puede venir a discutirlo directamente conmigo.

—Sí, señor.

—Los casos que tenía Plutarch en sus manos tendrán que ser reasignados. Por favor encárgate de eso también.

—Estará listo antes del almuerzo— me promete mientras digita rápidamente utilizando el índice de su mano izquierda—. ¿Necesita algo más?

Dudo por un segundo.

—Sí— digo finalmente—. ¿Podría hacer los arreglos para que Katniss Everdeen sea traída aquí en una hora?

—¿A su oficina? —dice arqueando las cejas, utilizando un tono completamente sorprendido.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—La señorita Everdeen puede ser algo… inestable— dice ella en voz baja, como si le incomodara hablar mal de alguien—. Y la última vez que estuvo aquí con el señor Heavensbee sufrió una crisis. Creo que quedó muy afectada después de la reunión que sostuvo con el señor Snow hace un par de años.

—¿Snow dices?

Ella asiente, muy pálida.

—¿Cómo Corolianus Snow?

—El señor Snow viene aquí de vez en cuando. Tiene un listado de pacientes a los que le gusta dar un vistazo de vez en cuando. La señorita Everdeen es una de sus… favoritas, por así decirlo.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Qué fin tienen ese tipo de reuniones?

Delly empalidece un poco más.

—No sabría decirle, doctor. Por lo general el señor Heavensbee le cede el uso de su oficina. De hecho, ahora que lo analizo, varios de los pacientes que llamaron su atención se encuentran en el listado del señor Snow también.

—¿Quiénes?

—Katniss, Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Annie… Cato y Clove también se encontraban en el grupo, pero el señor Snow pareció perder el interés después de cierto tiempo.

Hago una anotación en mi cuaderno y asiento.

—Gracias por la información, Delly.

—Pensé que el señor Heavensbee le había informado del convenio con el señor Snow.

Sonrío para tranquilizarla.

—Debe habérsele pasado. No te preocupes. Por favor has que lleven a Katniss a… —hecho un vistazo por la ventana— los jardines.

—Seguro que eso la pondrá muy contenta. Le gusta mucho estar al aire libre. A mí me parece una crueldad que la mantengan tanto tiempo encerrada.

—Creo que iremos cambiando algunas cosas.

—Estoy para ayudarle, doctor Mellark. ¿En una hora, entonces?

—Una hora, asiento yo. Avísame cuando la lleven allá.

—Sí, señor.

…

Paso la siguiente hora revisando los expedientes de los "favoritos" del señor Snow, intentando encontrar alguna hoja o anotación que denote esa condición especial, pero Plutarch no ha escrito nada al respecto.

¿Qué puede querer el benefactor de esta institución de esos pacientes en concreto?

—Señor Mellark— la suave y aflautada voz de Delly me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—La señorita Everdeen ya se encuentra en los jardines, como solicitó.

—¿Está escoltada?

—Dos enfermeros, señor.

—De acuerdo, en seguida bajo.

Decido quitarme la bata blanca y dejarla colgada detrás de la puerta. Me arremango hasta los codos y me quito la corbata. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará Katniss normalmente ante sus doctores, pero dudo que se sienta complacida ante las batas blancas o la ropa formal.

—¿Cuándo tengo mi próximo compromiso, Delly? —pregunto cuando paso frente a su escritorio.

Ella consulta diligentemente la agenda.

—A la una.

—¿Hay algo que pueda cancelarse?

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a consultar.

—Tiene una cita con el doctor Latier de tres a cinco, para revisar unos diseños para el equipo especial.

—¿Puedes reprogramar con Beetee y pasar mi reunión de la una para las tres?

—Seguramente a la doctora Coin no le gustará.

No, seguramente que no, pero no podría importarme menos. Alma Coin ha sido uno de mis principales detractores, estaba segura de que al retirarse Plutarch, el puesto sería suyo, pero parece que maneja un importante antagonismo con el señor Snow.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Llevo el localizador— le digo mostrándoselo— si ocurriera algo urgente, puedes contactarme. Pero intenta, en la medida de lo posible, que no nos interrumpan.

—Sí, señor.

…

Mientras camino a través de largos pasillos y desciendo por interminables juegos de escaleras, empiezo a sentirme nervioso. Me encuentro a mí mismo pasándome las manos por el pelo, como si me encaminara a una cita en lugar de a una consulta médica.

El aire tiene un aroma floral que me llena los pulmones en cuanto pongo un pie en el jardín.

Setos y más setos forman una especie de laberinto en el centro, y hay arbustos con rosas en botón de todos los colores: rojas, rosas, amarillas… pero en su mayoría son pequeños capullos blancos. Supongo que el señor Snow tenía una clara preferencia por esa variedad.

No me cuesta trabajo encontrar a Katniss. Trae la pijama reglamentaria de los pacientes, de un verde enfermizo. Los pantalones son largos y la manga corta, pero ella se ha puesto —o alguien le ha puesto— un suéter de lana gris encima.

Está de espaldas a mí, pegada a uno de setos, rebuscando entre las hojas, a unos pocos metros de la entrada del laberinto que se ve desde la ventana de mi oficina. Hay dos enfermeros parados a prudente distancia, vigilando como halcones cada uno de sus movimientos. Tomo aire, profundamente, antes de acercarme. Pongo en marcha la grabadora digital con dedos temblorosos.

¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?

—Pueden irse— les digo a los enfermeros.

—¿Señor?

—Yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí. Pueden irse a dormir o lo que sea que necesiten.

—Tenemos órdenes de…— dice el más viejo, mientras el más joven, un hombre pelirrojo con su nombre bordado en la pechera de su uniforme, "Darius", me observa curioso.

—De ir a dormir, beber café o jugar a las cartas —digo mientras veo como Katniss se congela en su lugar, sin voltearse—. Katniss no va a causar problemas hoy, lo prometo.

—Debería llevarse esto— dice el hombre mayor, un sujeto de rostro severo con una placa que dice "Thread", mientras saca un estuche de cuero de su cinturón y me lo pasa. Lo veo con suspicacia mientras pienso que este es el sujeto al que Katniss le tiene miedo.

Observo la pistola eléctrica con el ceño fruncido. La acepto, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de utilizarla. Me la cuelgo del cinturón y su peso, lejos de resultarme reconfortante, me parece opresivo.

—Nos quedaremos cerca, Director —dice el mayor con una mueca que me pone los pelos de punta—. Everdeen necesita ser puesta en su sitio de vez en cuando.

Lo observo sin pestañear y él me devuelve la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Les he dado una orden. Pueden volver al edificio —digo retirándoles mi atención y caminando hacia Katniss.

Ella se ha echado el cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, de manera que deja su cuello, tenso como un cable, a la vista. Echo una mirada hacia atrás, para cerciorarme de que los dos enfermeros se han ido. Y no es hasta que me cercioro de que estamos completamente solos, que me atrevo a hablarle:

—Hola, Katniss— empiezo diciendo. Tal vez debí empezar diciéndole que era su nuevo doctor, o que estaba ahí para ayudarla, pero las palabras me salen solas—. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y soy tu…— pero lo que soy nunca llego a decírselo, porque entonces ella se voltea, con los ojos llorosos y se arroja sobre mí, tirándonos al suelo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad, MissKaro! Tu regalo, obviamente, no termina aquí, pero al final se me hizo tan increíblemente largo que decidí que lo más inteligente (en aras de conservar tu salud mental y la mía) era segmentar la historia en tres partes. ¡Calma! Ya todas están escritas y corregidas, solo que las dosificaré un poquito para ti XD.**

 **Espero que esta primera parte haya captado tu atención, fue todo un reto el contextualizar la situación, porque debía sacar a Katniss y a Peeta de Panem de una manera que resultara creíble, así que he usado esta primera parte precisamente para eso, dar contexto. El resto tiene más Everlark, lo prometo.**

 **A quien esté leyendo esto: ¡bienvenido! A ver qué les parece el resto.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a HikariCaelum que me iluminó con el título para esta historia.**

 **¿Será que el niñito Dios me envía un regalo con ustedes en forma de review?**

 **Saludines, E.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para MissKaro. ¡Espero te guste y nos leemos al final!**

* * *

.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, lejos de sentirme asustado —después de todo una de mis pacientes acaba de derribarme y yo he mandado a la seguridad a dar un paseo— me siento extrañamente energizado.

Katniss repite una y otra vez las mismas dos palabras, en un tono de voz tan bajo que me resultaría imposible entenderle de no ser porque está prácticamente pegada a mí:

—¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo, estás vivo!

Sus dedos recorren mi rostro, como si quisiera memorizarlo mediante el tacto y una sola lágrima se desprende de uno de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla.

La aparto con suavidad.

—¿Katniss? —sus ojos recorren mi rostro con aprehensión.

—¡Creí que habías muerto! Pero ¡estás vivo!

—Tú… ¿me recuerdas? — y por un momento vuelvo a ser el niño y el adolescente locamente enamorado de la vecina que no sabía que él existe.

Ella parpadea, como si no entendiera lo que le estoy diciendo.

—¿Recordarte? ¿Por qué no habría de recordarte? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Peeta! —chilla ella de repente, asustándonos a ambos— ¡El Presidente Snow está aquí! ¡Y Plutarch le está ayudando!

—Plutarch se ha ido— le digo con suavidad, exprimiéndome el cerebro para dar con las palabras adecuadas—. Y Snow no está aquí.

Ella abre mucho sus ojos grises, luciendo sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí— le prometo—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No es seguro aquí— dice ella sujetando una hebra suelta de su abrigo y empezando a retorcerla entre sus dedos.

—Podemos ir al laberinto— sugiero yo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un laberinto? —dice frunciendo las cejas, volviendo a parecerse a la chica que recuerdo.

—Porque lo he visto desde arriba— respondo.

—Creo que iba a ser parte de su nueva Arena— dice en tono confidente—. No estoy segura de por qué me han permitido verla—. ¿Crees que ahora que me han capturado vuelvan a…? —su rostro se transforma, volviéndose una máscara de horror.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño, Katniss. Te lo prometo.

Ella agita la cabeza.

—No deberías hacer promesas como esa, Peeta— dice dedicándome una mirada entre dulce y exasperada —. ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La pregunta resulta complicada. Resulta evidente que Katniss se las ha arreglado para encajarme a mí en alguna parte de su mundo inventado, pero aún no estoy seguro de cuál es mi rol ahí. Mi respuesta podría echar a perder la evidente confianza que parece tener en mí.

—Es una larga historia— replico.

Ella asiente:

—Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a escapar?

—¿Escapar?

—Este lugar es horrible— dice ella—. Tendrías que ver lo que han hecho con Johanna— dice arrugando la nariz—. Con Annie no se han portado particularmente mal, pero creo que se debe a que ellos piensan que ella no sabe nada. Lo cual es cierto ¿no? Y luego está Finnick— dice como recordando algo y una sonrisa tan ancha que parece una mueca estira sus delgadas mejillas— ¡Finnick está vivo, Peeta!

El laberinto de setos no es particularmente complicado, así que empezamos a recorrerlo mientras Katniss continúa hablando:

—Cuando vi a Finnick aquí pensé que tal vez Prim… ¿te dijeron lo de Prim? —pregunta con la voz rota.

—Sí— le digo con gravedad—. Lo siento mucho, Katniss.

Ella asiente, con nuevas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

—Aún no sé si fue la bomba de Gale o no— dice con tristeza—. Pero supongo que eso no importa demasiado ¿no?

—¿Gale Hawthorne? ¿Qué no era tu mejor amigo?

Ella me lanza una mirada interrogante:

—Lo era. Pero supongo que él tenía razón: nunca podré verlo de la misma forma sin saber si fue su bomba o no.

Katniss suelta un gran número de datos sobre su existencia, pero lo hace de manera tan caótica que me cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Agradezco internamente la presencia de la grabadora en el bolsillo y entiendo los motivos de Plutarch para haber ordenado de esa forma sus notas.

—Para un momento— le digo mientras me sujeto el puente de la nariz.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Por algún motivo me parece gracioso que sea ella quien me pregunte eso a mí.

Muevo la cabeza, pesada como si la hubieran rellenado con plomo, hacia los lados.

—Tienes buen aspecto— suelta ella con suavidad—. Te deben haber estado alimentando bien.

Eso me hace levantar la cabeza de golpe.

—Tú pareces no haber comido decentemente en semanas. ¿Por qué estás tan delgada?

Ella se atusa el pelo, luciendo incómoda y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí?

Parpadeo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella agita la cabeza.

—No. Pero tampoco quiero que te atrapen.

—No me atraparán.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunto ligeramente divertido.

—No eres la persona más sigilosa que conozco, Peeta. Y eso no ha hecho más que empeorar desde lo de tu pierna.

Me congelo. Dejo de caminar y siento como el aire escapa de mis pulmones.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Katniss ríe, pero no sonríe.

—¿Qué? ¿Te he ofendido? Pensé que habíamos quedado claros en que eras tan sigiloso como un elefante en una cacharrería.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que perdí mi pierna?

…

El agua de la ducha se lleva el sudor y el polvo que se ha acumulado en mi piel durante el día, pero no hace nada por lavar la confusión.

Meto los dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello, hundiendo las uñas en el cuero cabelludo como si con eso fuera a lograr que la sangre circulara mejor y, por ello, que las ideas en mi cabeza empiecen a tener sentido.

Me sostengo con una mano de la barandilla que he hecho que instalen dentro de la ducha. Por lo general mantengo bien el equilibrio, pero a veces termino tan cansado que las fuerzas me fallan. Me costó su tiempo, pero finalmente aprendí a reconocer mis limitaciones y he aprendido a vivir con las dificultades de sufrir una amputación a tan temprana edad.

Perdí la pierna hace cuatro años, cuando fui parte de un accidente automovilístico y mi pierna quedó atrapada en la carrocería. Perdí tanta sangre y estuve tanto tiempo ahí atrapado, mientras los bomberos intentaban llegar a mí cortando y empujando los restos retorcidos del auto en que viajaba, que no fue posible salvar la extremidad. Pero no soy alguien particularmente importante y por ello creo que el asunto no trascendió mucho que digamos, lo cual solo hace que resulte más difícil para mí el entender cómo es que Katniss ha acabado enterándose.

Recuerdo su mirada herida cuando le dije que era hora de que volviera a su habitación y me siento mal de inmediato, pero tenía muchos pensamientos que gestionar en ese momento y no podía arriesgarme a perder los nervios frente a ella.

Cierro la regadera y agito la cabeza, haciendo que las pequeñas gotitas salgan disparadas de mi cabello.

Katniss se ha convertido, después de mi sesión de hoy, en un acertijo aún más complicado de lo que pensé que sería. ¿Qué papel juego yo en su enrevesada mente? ¿De qué manera puedo ayudarle? ¿Puedo ayudarle realmente?

Me seco con una toalla y me visto rápidamente, poniéndome unos pantalones de franela y una raída camiseta que conservo desde mi época en la universidad.

Tomo la grabadora y pulso el botón de _play_ , intentando encontrarle sentido a las cosas.

…

Pasa un día y luego otro.

Me sumerjo en el trabajo, intentando agotarme, pero por las noches me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño. Los ojos grisáceos de Katniss se aparecen en la oscuridad y soy capaz de ver su rostro, una mezcla entre frustración y tristeza, observándome en la oscuridad.

Al tercer día, no soy capaz de soportarlo más. Le pido a Delly que cancele todas mis citas y que hagan que Katniss suba a mi oficina.

—¿A su oficina?

—Sí, Delly. A mi oficina— no sé qué espero sacar de esta reunión, pero necesito obtener respuestas.

—Como usted diga, señor.

—Por favor consígueme el archivo actualizado de Katniss.

—En un momento— dice ella inclinando la cabeza.

La versión más actualizada se encuentra en digital, así que me dedico a subir y bajar en el documento, tomando nota de los puntos más relevantes: se ha negado a tomar comidas sólidas desde nuestra reunión, así que han tenido que empezar a alimentarla vía intravenosa. Tuvo un pequeño avance en otro aspecto y es que solicitó que le permitieran tomar un baño, cosa que al parecer no hacía desde hacía una semana, lo que explica su cabello apelmazado por la suciedad. Fuera de eso no ha tenido mayores cambios en su comportamiento.

—¿Señor Mellark?

—¿Sí, Delly?

—La señorita Everdeen se encuentra afuera.

—Has que pase— le digo con suavidad— y dile a sus escoltas que pueden retirarse.

—Sí, señor.

Delly abre la puerta, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a Katniss que la observa con el ceño fruncido.

—Pasa, Katniss— digo mientras observo su aspecto detenidamente: parece haber perdido otro kilo, su rostro está encendido, con las mejillas rojas y brillantes y trae el cabello ligeramente húmedo y recogido en una trenza— ¿ya has almorzado?

Ella levanta la barbilla y me fulmina con la mirada. Niega, casi imperceptiblemente, con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo tampoco he comido. Delly ¿podrías arreglar que nos trajeran el almuerzo aquí?

—Sí, señor —dice inclinando la cabeza y cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de sí.

—¿Estás trabajando para ellos? —Katniss casi parece escupir las palabras.

—Siéntate, por favor.

—Respóndeme.

—No de la manera en que pareces pensar. Solo quiero ayudarte, Katniss.

—¿Aliándote con ellos? Todo este tiempo he estado muerta de la preocupación ¿y tú estabas con ellos? —su tono de voz se vuelve ligeramente más agudo.

Sé que en este momento debería estar diciéndole que lo que sucede en su cabeza no es real. Que los Juegos del Hambre de los que ella parece tener tanto miedo son solo una invención de su mente enferma. Sin embargo lo que sale de mi boca es algo completamente diferente:

—Lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte.

Mi respuesta no parece sorprenderla, pero frunce el ceño y me dice:

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cómo se supone que estás ayudándome haciendo esto?

—Estoy obteniendo información — "principalmente sobre ti", pero esa parte no se la digo.

Katniss entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo has conseguido convencerlos de que estás de su lado? Espera— dice levantando un dedo—, ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunto… Siempre has sido un mago con las palabras.

—¿Siempre?

—Desde que tengo memoria, al menos. Siempre te elegían a ti para los debates en la clase de historia. Hasta que le dabas vuelta al argumento del libro y entonces decidían interrumpirte— dice con una mueca.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

—¿Con qué? —dice finalmente sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Estoy teniendo… algunos problemas para recordar.

Su boca se transforma en una O mayúscula.

—¡No! ¿De nuevo te…? —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. ¡No debiste meterte en esto, Peeta!

Se ve tan afligida que ni siquiera lo pienso antes de estirar la mano, de manera que mis dedos rozan los suyos. Ella no parece sorprenderse por el contacto. Por el contrario, gira la mano, de manera que mis dedos reposan sobre su palma. Ella cierra el puño y de alguna manera mis dedos acaban entrelazados entre los suyos.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dice suavemente y me sienta fatal porque, con mis mentiras, he conseguido hacerla sentir mal.

—No lo sientas. No es tu culpa— y esa parte es cierta, no es su culpa que yo aún no entienda la forma en que funciona el mundo para ella. Y no puedo ayudarla hasta que pueda entenderla.

Ella sorbe por la nariz y se seca los ojos con la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —dice en cuanto se ha calmado.

Abro la boca para responderle, pero en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

Me aclaro la garganta:

—Adelante.

Delly entra en la oficina empujando un carrito lleno con fuentes de comida. En la parte inferior hay platos, tazas y un par de jarras con refresco.

—¿Desea que les sirva, señor Mellark?

—Así está bien, Delly. Yo me encargo.

Ella inclina la cabeza.

—¿La recuerdas a ella?— dice Katniss en cuanto se ha cerrado la puerta.

—¿Debería? —digo mientras me llevo la mano al bolsillo y presiono el botón de grabar.

—Es Delly Cartwright. Iba con nosotros a la escuela ¿recuerdas?

La información resulta equivocada, pero frunzo el ceño como si me concentrara en recordar.

—En realidad no.

—Su padre llevaba la zapatería en nuestro distrito— continúa ayudando Katniss mientras alarga la mano y toma un bollo de pan relleno de queso. Le da un mordisco y luego sonríe —. Solías hacer estos para mí ¿recuerdas?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que horneé pan, Katniss.

Su labio inferior sobresale unos milímetros.

—Te ves menos como tú mismo —dice antes de terminar de comerse el pan.

—¿Qué tan bien nos conocíamos?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y ella desvía la mirada.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Bueno, pienso mientras me levanto y empiezo a servir la comida, al menos está comiendo.

…

Establecemos citas diarias, justo a la hora del almuerzo, para vernos.

Consigo información y me aseguro de que Katniss coma bien. Parece un buen trato.

Empiezo a obtener más información y puedo dedicar el resto del día a otros pacientes y a mis labores administrativas.

Finnick resulta ser un paciente particularmente agradable, aún y cuando su pasado resulta desgarrador. Me cuenta que lo que más extraña al estar aquí encerrado, es el mar. Le prometo que si noto mejorías, haré arreglos para que pueda ir de visita durante un par de días.

Cinna se divierte en el área del arte, una de las secciones del salón recreativo. Es particularmente bueno recortando pequeños patrones en papel y pegando botones en un pedazo de tela, lo cual no debería sorprenderme, tomando en cuenta que ha trabajado toda su vida en el área de los textiles, pero cuando notas el temblor de sus manos, un efecto secundario de sus medicamentos, resulta bastante impresionante.

Revisando el expediente de Cinna me doy cuenta de que comparte una importante relación con Katniss: en una de las primeras semanas de ella en el Centro, Cinna consiguió robarle un encendedor a uno de los enfermeros y le prendió fuego a su ropa. Él bromea llamándola su "Chica en llamas".

Retiro la reclusión en que Plutarch había colocado a Katniss y me dispongo a observarla interactuar con los otros pacientes: mantiene relaciones cordiales con Finnick y, a pesar de su pasado, con Cinna. De hecho inclusive podría decirse que ambos tienen ahora un vínculo afectuoso. Con Johanna y Haymitch, por su parte, no hay antagonismo al cien por cien, pero sus interacciones están salpicadas de comentarios mordaces.

Le pregunto al respecto a Katniss en nuestra siguiente sesión:

—¿Responderías unas preguntas por mí? —le digo mientras ella sirve la sopa que Delly nos ha traído en pequeños cuencos de porcelana.

—¿Has empezado a recordar algo?

—Algunas cosas— miento—. Pero lo que te voy a preguntar es más sobre ti que sobre mí.

Su ceño se frunce.

—Adelante— dice dubitativa.

—¿Cómo te llevas con Cinna y Finnick?

Su rostro se relaja.

—Bien —responde sencillamente.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Cinna es posiblemente la persona más talentosa que conozco. Es una lástima lo que el Capitolio le ha hecho a sus manos— dice mientras estira las suyas e imita el temblor.

—Sí, una terrible pérdida de talento —concuerdo con ella—. Aunque tal vez sea por el medicamento que le han dado para tratar sus quemaduras— señalo —. Ya sabes que tiene el hábito de prenderle fuego a las cosas.

Ella se ríe un poco.

—¿Cómo a nosotros? Aún recuerdo tu cara de pánico cuando nos contó su plan antes del desfile.

La sorpresa se refleja en mi cara.

—¿A nosotros?

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Dos veces. Tres para mí, en realidad, si cuentas el traje de las entrevistas del Vasallaje—dice agitando los brazos como si tuviera alas—. Aunque la segunda vez no eran llamas, eran más bien como carbones ardientes ¿recuerdas?

Agito la cabeza.

—Lo siento— me excuso cuando ella me ve con pena.

Me sorprende cuando estira la mano para sujetar la mía.

—No lo sientas. Creo que tienes suerte. A mí me gustaría poder olvidarme de todo también.

—Katniss…

—¿Sería más fácil si te lo contara todo desde el principio? Tal vez entonces algo te haga recordar.

Sonrío débilmente mientras sujeto una salsera blanca y mojo su carne de ternera con ella, que aún está ocupada con la sopa.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué pasará si nunca llego a recordarlo?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Entonces estaré aquí para recordarlo por ti.

Resulta surreal. En un momento ella está diciendo esas palabras y al siguiente la salsera se está resbalando de entre mis dedos. Podría atraparla en el aire, aún y cuando el daño está hecho y la inmaculada alfombra blanca de Plutarch ahora tiene una amplia mancha de color café claro en medio.

No intento detenerla.

Lo siguiente que sé es que mis dedos se encuentran abiertos en abanico alrededor del rostro de Katniss y mis labios están sobre los suyos. Sus pequeñas manos me rodean el cuello y un sonido bajo y grave brota de su garganta.

¿Me he movido yo o ha sido ella? ¿Importa acaso?

Sus labios se mueven alrededor de los míos y yo intento memorizar su tacto, aunado a las miles de sensaciones que me rodean ahora: el roce de los mechones que se escapan de su trenza sobre mis dedos, el cosquilleo de sus dedos en mi nuca, el sabor ligeramente ácido en sus labios, producto de la limonada que acaba de beber.

Ella me suelta y me aparta casi con violencia, un segundo antes de que se abra la puerta.

No me imagino cual debe ser la expresión en mi cara. ¿Qué dice esto de mí como profesional? ¿Qué hará Plutarch si se entera? ¿Qué pasará con Katniss si me voy?

Katniss lo soluciona todo arrodillándose sobre la alfombra y recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana en que se ha convertido la salsera.

—Se me ha resbalado de entre los dedos— dice ella frunciendo el ceño.

Delly nos observa a los dos mientras me arrodillo y la ayudo a recoger el desastre.

—¿Crees que salga la mancha? —pregunto tranquilamente y Delly parpadea, luciendo confusa, antes de responder.

—Lo dudo, he salpicado una de mis blusas hace un par de semanas con la misma salsa y ha sido imposible limpiarla.

Me encojo de hombros:

—Bueno, de todas formas no me gustaba mucho. ¿Podrías llamar a alguien del equipo de limpieza para que se la lleve?

—Por supuesto, señor— dice Delly, toda eficiencia.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Ella obedece con una sonrisa y Katniss suspira y arroja los pedazos de porcelana sobre una servilleta de tela.

—Eso estuvo cerca— dice en un susurro—. ¿Te imagina lo que nos harían si se enteran?

La observo confundido, pero ella llena el agujero en mi entendimiento antes de que yo tenga que preguntarle:

—Ellos deben seguir creyendo que estás de su lado. No pueden saber que estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos? —mis mejillas se calientan.

—Más o menos— dice ella tomando su plato y empezando a comer, como si quisiera evitar a toda costa esta conversación.

—Ah… vale— digo aún muy confuso.

—Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado— es todo lo que dice antes de seguir comiendo.

…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? — pregunta ella mientras sostiene el cuaderno entre sus manos, como si se tratara de una bomba.

—Contarme la historia— respondo mientras unto un par de panes con mantequilla.

—¿Y por qué tengo que escribirla? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque el tiempo que tenemos al día para estar juntos es demasiado escaso— le digo con una tristeza que no es fingida—. Se me ha ocurrido que con esto puedes dedicar todo el tiempo que quieras a escribirla para mí. Así, cada vez que tenga preguntas, podré ir al libro y recordar.

—Podrías pedírselo a Haymitch— dice ella—. Él conoce a muchos más tributos que yo.

—Ya, pero Haymitch no ha vivido lo mismo que tú.

—Que nosotros— me corrige ella.

—Que nosotros— acepto yo.

—Vale. ¿Tienes un lápiz?

Le entrego dos.

—¿Puedes darme un cuchillo para afilarlos? —pregunta con inocencia.

La observo con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —dice de inmediato—. No es como si estuviera pensando en matar a alguien con él.

—¿Qué tal si mejor te doy un sacapuntas? —digo abriendo uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y pasándole el pequeño objeto plateado.

Ella lo observa con suspicacia.

—¿Y cómo se usa esto?

Me río y ella me dedica una mirada furiosa.

—No te burles, nunca he usado uno de estos.

—La verdad es que no tiene mucha ciencia— le digo tomando el lápiz y metiendo el extremo afilado en el agujero redondo—. Simplemente lo metes aquí y empiezas a girarlo.

—Ah— dice luciendo decepcionada—. Creo que sigo prefiriendo el cuchillo.

—Bueno, Katniss. Tampoco debemos darles motivos para sospechar.

Ella sonríe.

—Tienes razón —dice llevándose el cuaderno, con alegres dibujos en la portada, al pecho—. Me parece una buena idea hacer esto.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me ayudará a mí también —confiesa—. A veces siento que las ideas se revuelven en mi cabeza.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—Creo que es algo parecido a lo que te pasaba a ti después de… lo que te hicieron. A veces siento que tengo dos tipos de recuerdos— dice en voz baja—. Como si tuviera dos vidas en mi cabeza en lugar de una.

—Continúa, por favor.

—Como si tuviera recuerdos de dos Katniss. Solo que una de ellas no se siente como yo. Y no sé en dónde estás tú la mayor parte del tiempo— dice mientras juguetea con uno de sus lápices. Es decir, creo que éramos compañeros cuando éramos más pequeños, pero de repente desapareces, como si te hubieras marchado a otro lugar sin dar explicaciones.

Siento un agujero en el estómago cuando entiendo que lo que ella está describiendo como una vida de fantasía es su vida real.

El intercomunicador suena:

—Señor Mellark, faltan veinte minutos para su próximo compromiso.

Aprieto el botón y le ordeno a Delly, tal vez con demasiada dureza, que lo cancele.

—¿Qué más hay en esos otros recuerdos, Katniss?

Ella titubea.

—Un hospital—dice mientras abre el cuaderno en una página al azar y empieza a hacer garabatos—. Al menos creo que es un hospital. Tiene largos pasillos blancos y… —la punta del lápiz se rompe con un chasquido cuando ella empuja con demasiada fuerza y ella alza la vista sobresaltada. Un velo parece cubrir su mirada gris —. Perdona ¿qué estaba diciendo?

La observo con tristeza.

—Ya lo averiguaremos luego. ¿Comemos?

…

Katniss me muestra el cuaderno en cada una de las sesiones posteriores, que incluyen los fines de semana, donde ella es mi única paciente.

Aprendo un poco más con cada pequeño fragmento. Katniss salta entre tiempos verbales en su narración: del pasado al presente y de vuelta al pasado, pero me enfoco en el fondo y no en la forma. Sostengo el cuaderno mientras ella come en mi oficina, sintiéndome secretamente feliz por los kilos que ha ido ganando en las últimas semanas, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando y tomando aire cuando me encuentro con partes demasiado impactantes, como cuando me doy cuenta de que su compañero en sus Juegos inventados soy yo o que ella cree que perdí la pierna por culpa de la pérdida de sangre, después de que un "muto" atrapara mi pantorrilla entre sus fauces.

Poco a poco encajo las piezas de la historia que Plutarch solo había conseguido armar a retazos: Haymitch Abernathy deja de ser el alcohólico con problemas de depresión que se pasea gruñendo por los pasillos y pasa a ser un borracho que duerme con un cuchillo bajo su almohada, para protegerse de los demonios que lo acosan en sus sueños.

Finnick Odair se transforma en el símbolo sexual de una nación entera a la cual el "Presidente" Snow ha obligado a prostituirse a lo largo de sus años como "Vencedor". Johanna Mason, la chica con hidrofobia, es ahora una chica a la que han torturado —junto conmigo— para sacarle información sobre los rebeldes.

Cinna se convierte en el talentoso diseñador que creó llamas artificiales con las cuales nos prendió llamas a ambos. La persona encargada de darle un nombre que el público pudiera corear a viva voz: "Katniss Everdeen, la Chica en Llamas".

Los miembros del personal del Centro tampoco se escapan de su construcción: Effie Trinket, la Trabajadora Social que se encarga de que Katniss llegue a tiempo a todos sus tratamientos, se convierte en la excesivamente entusiasta— y amante de la moda— "escolta" del Distrito Doce. Beetee Latier, uno de nuestros desarrolladores de equipo médico, pasa a ser otro Vencedor, esta vez especializado en desarrollo armamentístico. Darius, uno de sus enfermeros, pasa a ser uno de los "Agentes de Paz", aunque a través de sus ojos resulta claramente el más agradable de todos. Delly se convierte en una antigua vecina que ha sobrevivido al bombardeo de nuestro hogar.

Mi boca se seca cuando leo la forma en que Katniss percibe la Arena en la que han encerrado para pelear por su vida y, en esa ocasión, por la mía:

 _Como un reloj. Casi puedo ver las manecillas moviéndose por las doce divisiones de la arena. Cada hora empieza un horror nuevo, una nueva arma de los Vigilantes, dando fin al anterior. Rayos, lluvia de sangre, niebla, monos... Ésas son las primeras cuatro horas del reloj, y, a las diez, la ola. No sé qué ocurre en las otras siete, pero estoy segura de que Wiress ha acertado._

 _Ahora mismo está lloviendo sangre y estamos en la playa por debajo del segmento de los monos, demasiado cerca de la niebla para mi gusto. ¿Permanecen los ataques dentro de los confines de la jungla? No tiene por qué. La ola no lo hizo. Si esa niebla sale de la jungla, si vuelven los monos..._

Soy capaz de imaginar el pánico constante que debe vivir Katniss con ideas como esta en su cabeza y, por otra parte, solo soy capaz de imaginar el dolor que le produjo la muerte de su hermana para preferir una realidad como esta antes que tener que seguir enfrentándose a su pérdida.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —pregunta ella mientras rebaña la salsa que ha quedado en su plato con un pedazo de pan.

Levanto la mirada y ella toma aire.

—¿Estás bien?

Cierro los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—¿Estás cansada? —le pregunto cuando estoy razonablemente seguro de haberme controlado.

—Un poco— dice ella—. Anoche estuve escribiendo hasta muy tarde. Por cierto, gracias por la lámpara.

Le sonrío con cansancio.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieres ir a tomar una siesta?

—Me gustaría más ir afuera. ¿No te parece que hace un bonito día?

—Puedo convencerlos de que te dejen salir— le digo—. Pero no puedo ir contigo. Tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos.

Ella parece decepcionada.

—Igual podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—No. Así está bien. Te prometo que mañana tomaremos el almuerzo afuera ¿qué te parece si vas con Darius y escoges el mejor lugar?

—Darius me cae bien— dice ella—. Pero no le conviene que lo vean ayudándome. La última vez que quiso ayudarme lo convirtieron en un avox ¿recuerdas?

Darius suele guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez por eso ella ha decidido que él y Pollux han perdido sus lenguas como una forma de castigo del Capitolio.

—No se van a enterar de que él te ha ayudado. Estoy seguro de que Darius sabe ser discreto.

—¿Vas a tomar tú una siesta?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tengo algunas cosas en las que me gustaría pensar.

Ella asiente.

—¿Cómo van tus sueños? —le pregunto.

—Raros— responde con una mueca—. Anoche soñé con una casa… una casa que ardía.

Me estremezco.

—Vale. Menos mal que solo ha sido un sueño.

Ella se muestra de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando me levanto para acompañarla afuera, ella frunce el ceño y luego me abraza.

—Trata de descansar un poco ¿sí? Si recuerdas todo de golpe podrías acabar enloqueciendo.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

…

Saco el expediente físico de Katniss y rebusco entre las páginas hasta que encuentro un recorte de periódico: la noticia sobre la muerte que se cobró la vida de Prim.

Era verano, pero una tormenta durante las últimas horas de la tarde había dejado al vecindario entero sin electricidad. Katniss estaba colgando su abrigo del perchero, aún con la puerta abierta, cuando Primrose, de tan solo catorce años, dejó un candelabro sobre una de las mesas en el recibidor y encendió una cerilla. El impacto de la explosión de la casa empujó a Katniss a una distancia de unos ocho metros, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no viera el cuerpo de su hermanita envuelto en llamas. Su madre no se encontraba en casa porque había estado trabajando doble turno como enfermera en la clínica local.

El artículo viene acompañado por una fotografía en blanco y negro que muestra la casa, una diminuta construcción de madera, envuelta en llamas. Hay una, más pequeña, de la familia de Katniss, con Primrose sonriéndole a la cámara.

Reviso los registros médicos de Katniss: tuvieron que inducirle un coma, del que despertó cuatro días después del accidente, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no era la misma Katniss. La idea de los Juegos y todos los sucesos que creó para ese mundo habían reemplazado sus memorias y estaba convencida de que vivía en un país llamado Panem en donde el gobierno tenía el concepto de diversión más retorcido del mundo.

Katniss ha tomado pequeños segmentos de la realidad y los ha retorcido de manera que han adoptado la forma que mejor se ajustaba a su nuevo mundo de fantasía. Lo que no llego a comprender es como fue que pasé a ser una parte central de su historia si en ese momento ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

Aprovecho que faltan unos minutos para que llegue Beetee a mi oficina, para discutir un nuevo programa de escaneo cerebral, y cierro los ojos, apoyando la frente sobre mis brazos cruzados.

Recuerdo el día en que tuve mi primer contacto con Katniss: su padre acababa de morir y ella llegaba cada día a la escuela con el rostro un poco más delgado. Recuerdo que la vi sentarse, sola, al pie de uno de los manzanos que papá había plantado afuera de la panadería y cerrar los ojos, como si ya no le alcanzaran las fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Yo estaba tomando la cena en la cocina y mamá seguía gritándome porque el perro que habíamos adoptado no dejaba de ladrar afuera de la casa.

Empezó a llover y mi madre salió a recoger la ropa tendida. Entonces tomé los dos emparedados que me había preparado yo mismo y los envolví en una servilleta. Caminé hacia ella, que apenas si abrió los ojos, y los coloqué junto a su mano, sin reunir suficiente valor para poder hablarle.

Katniss ha cambiado algunos aspectos de la historia: el perro se convierte en una porqueriza llena de cerdos. Mi madre me golpea cuando quemo a propósito los panes, le arrojo los panes en lugar de ir a dejárselos… Pero lo esencial se mantiene ahí.

Nunca, hasta ahora, había comprendido lo trascendental que había sido aquella acción, hecha con mente infantil, para Katniss.

…

Insisto en cargar con la cesta de picnic, aunque Katniss se muestra en desacuerdo porque pesa tanto que, según ella, hacerlo representa forzar mi pierna.

Le digo que hace mucho eso dejó de ser un problema, lo cual es una mentira porque en los días largos, la pieza de metal y plástico se convierte en un instrumento de tortura, pero Katniss no tiene por qué saberlo.

Ella elige un lugar justo afuera del laberinto de setos y tiende la alegre manta a cuadros que Delly nos ha metido en la cesta.

—¿Has preparado tú todo esto?

—He elegido la comida, pero Delly la ha encargado en las cocinas y luego ha empacado todo.

—¿Qué has preparado para hoy? —pregunta tomando aire profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestiono sin responderle.

Ella sonríe:

—Bien… Sí. Suelo sentirme algo claustrofóbica la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso trato de disfrutar todo lo que puedo los días que me permiten salir.

La observo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Ella me observa con sorpresa.

—¿Y para qué?

—Pues, para empezar, pudimos haber hecho la se… nuestras reuniones— me corrijo rápidamente— aquí afuera desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pues bien. Entonces no volvamos a ese horrible lugar —dice con una mueca—. Y ahora que lo pienso, a este lugar le vendría bien que lo podaran a fondo. Deberías deshacerte de las rosas ¿sabes?

—¿No te gustan las rosas?

Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo.

—No, no me gustan las rosas.

…

Cinna consigue que su hermana le traiga una máquina de coser y yo le doy permiso para utilizarla. En unos días, las cortinas de su habitación se han convertido en un nuevo vestido para Annie, que sonríe y aplaude encantada. El acabado final de la prenda, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, resulta increíble. Muevo algunas influencias y un paquete con metros y metros de diferentes telas aparece en el siguiente tren. Su estado mejora.

La abuela de Finnick, una ancianita adorable que me pide que la llame Mags, se hace cargo de él por un fin de semana y se lo lleva a su pueblo, en la costa. Es el único pariente que le queda y no le permitieron hacerse cargo de su nieto después de que quedara huérfano porque había sufrido una apoplejía. Para cuando se recuperó, la adopción de Finnick se había concretado y ella no tenía ni los medios ni las fuerzas para cambiarlo. Él parte un viernes por la tarde y regresa el domingo, luciendo más animado que nunca. Su abuela le ha regalado un trozo de cuerda de un metro de largo. No representa un peligro para él, pero cuando paso por su habitación él me hace una demostración de las decenas y decenas de lazos que ha aprendido a hacer.

Haymitch desempolva un viejo ajedrez y se empeña en enseñarme a jugar cuando nos reunimos. Soy pésimo, pero él parece divertirse, así que intento jugar con él al menos un par de veces a la semana.

Katniss se anima cuando nuestras sesiones dejan de hacerse en mi oficina. Empieza a ganar peso más rápidamente y su rostro deja de tener aquella palidez fantasmal. Metaboliza mejor sus medicamentos, de manera que sus "sueños" sobre aquella realidad que le resulta ajena empiezan a volverse más recurrentes, lo que suele dejarla confusa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Empiezo a dedicar treinta minutos a la semana para hablar con la señora Everdeen, que se ha mudado a una ciudad en la costa oeste donde trabaja como enfermera. Se sorprende cuando le digo que su hija ha estado teniendo grandes progresos en las últimas semanas y llora al teléfono cuando le pregunto sobre Prim y la enfermedad mental de Katniss.

Aprendo más cada día sobre el mundo que ha construido para refugiarse y mi corazón se rompe un poco cada vez que ella me cuenta sobre las partes de ese mundo que me incluyen a mí: me dice sobre el niño—nuestro hijo— que inventé para intentar parar el Vasallaje. La tortura a la que fui sometido. La cantidad de veces que intenté matarla.

Resulta atroz. Me desgasta física y mentalmente el saber que, de alguna manera y pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado separados, ella me convirtió en alguien esencial en su vida.

Y luego está, por supuesto, el saber que le he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Porque, al menos para mí, las omisiones cuentan como mentiras. ¿Qué pasará el día en que Katniss se entere de lo que estoy haciendo? Estoy seguro de que no me lo perdonará. Jamás.

* * *

 **¡Hogar dulce hogar! Oficialmente de vuelta a mi casa y a pesar de que la pasé super bien, sienta bien volver.**

 **¡Aquí la segunda parte! Me tiene super contenta la acogida que le han dado a esta historia. Mil gracias por tantos reviews. Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Ya solo queda uno más.**

 **Una aclaración: tomando en cuenta que Katniss y Peeta son una década mayores a lo que estamos acostumbrados y que Peeta, de paso, se ha criado en un mundo distinto al de Panem, he modificado ligeramente** **—espero— sus personalidades.**

 **¡Esta historia ha sido todo un reto! Me habría gustado tener el tiempo para hacerla más larga, pero con algo de suerte les gustará la forma en que la estructuré.**

 **Nos leemos por última vez en el siguiente capi.**

 **Saludines, E.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para MissKaro. ¡Espero te guste y nos leemos al final!**

* * *

 **.**

Las semanas se convierten, de manera lenta pero segura, en meses.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy soplando la vela de un pastel que el personal del Centro ha preparado para mí. La vela, solitaria y de color verde, se encarga de marcar mi primer año como Director. Afuera, se arremolinan en el cielo unos enormes nubarrones grises.

Delly aplaude entusiasmada antes de empezar a pasarme los regalos que han traído. Me sorprendo al ver que entre los presentes, la mayoría de ellos caros y ostentosos, se encuentran otros mucho más sencillos: un pañuelo bordado con mis iniciales que solo puede ser obra de Cinna, una pieza de ajedrez, ricamente tallada en madera; un frasco de vidrio lleno hasta la mitad con arena blanca y agua salada en cuyo interior hay pequeñas conchas irisadas… y encima de todo un pequeño ramo con seis pequeñas flores amarillas: dientes de león.

Mi garganta se cierra cuando reparo en el sencillo ramillete.

—¿Cuándo han…? ¿Cómo…?

—Katniss ha oído a un par de doctores hablando y ha pedido permiso— responde Delly con una sonrisa mientras Sae, la encargada del comedor, empieza a partir el pastel—. Algunos de los otros pacientes se han enterado y han enviado sus obsequios. Finnick lo tenía listo desde hace bastante— dice ella—, creo que lo trajo de casa como un recordatorio para sí mismo, pero decidió dárselo a usted. Haymitch ha tenido una inspiración de último minuto, ha dicho que puede conservar esa pieza hasta la próxima vez que jueguen, dice que verla podría inspirarlo de una vez por todas, y tal vez así consiga ganarle, aunque él usó palabras más floridas. Cinna ha trabajado en el suyo toda esta semana. Cada vez se le da mejor ¿no cree?

Asiento.

—Creo que todos ellos han mejorado mucho gracias a usted— dice Delly con una sonrisa sincera mientras me pasa la vela y la pequeña caja de cerillas que ha usado para encenderla—. Pollux ha escrito una canción para usted y ha agregado una nota en donde dice que lamenta no poder cantársela —su voz se vuelve triste—. Es de verdad un gusto el poder tenerlo entre nosotros, doctor— dice sujetando mi mano.

—Ha sido un placer, Delly. Este pastel es gigantesco ¿crees que puedas hacer que lo repartan entre los pacientes?

Ella me guiña un ojo, sin rastro de coquetería.

—Me imaginé que diría eso. Todos están en el comedor, excepto Katniss. Ella ha pedido permiso para quedarse en su habitación.

—¿Le sucede algo malo?

—Le he preguntado a Effie— dice ella señalándola con la espátula cubierta de merengue que tiene en la mano— pero me ha dicho que de hecho ha mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas, inclusive se muestra menos mordaz, no es que Effie notara mucho su mordacidad en un principio —agrega con una risita—. Supongo que simplemente no tiene muchas ganas de estar con los demás.

Afuera empieza a llover. La lluvia golpea con fuerza los cristales y la sala de conferencias, que antes era la biblioteca de la mansión, se sume en la penumbra. Las luces parpadean un par de veces y Delly observa la araña de cristal que cuelga del techo con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que tendremos una pequeña tormenta.

—¿Está solucionado el problema del generador?

Delly se pone ligeramente pálida.

—No estoy segura, doctor. ¿Desea que vaya a comprobarlo ahora?

—Creo que estamos un poco a destiempo— le respondo—. Por favor advierte al personal que podríamos tener problemas con la electricidad. Las lámparas de emergencia deberían durar al menos unas seis horas, pero puede que algunos pacientes se asusten.

—Sí, señor.

A nuestro alrededor, el personal que ha podido apartarse de sus funciones come pastel y bebe una cosa rosada que Effie ha presentado como su receta especial de sidra sin alcohol. Decido mantenerme apartado de la enorme ponchera.

El cuerpo me cosquillea un poco.

—¿Quiere bajar?

Alzo la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a Katniss Everdeen— replica Delly con sencillez.

Siento mi nuca calentarse.

—Seguro que se pondrá contenta. Y le gustará ver qué le ha parecido su regalo.

Parpadeo lentamente.

—Y si alguien puede ponerse nerviosa con un apagón, esa sería ella. Creo que lo mejor será que la acompañe.

Las comisuras de mi boca se estiran un poco.

—Y no creo que nadie lo note. Katniss siempre me ha caído bien… y usted también.

…

Un rayo cae a unos cuantos kilómetros y las luces parpadean de nuevo. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, escuchando los gritos esporádicos de algunos de los pacientes cuando las luces parpadean.

Apresuro el paso y me encuentro frente a la puerta de Katniss. Tiene una pequeña ventana rectangular en la parte de arriba, pero cuando me asomo, no consigo verla.

Convierto mi mano en un puño y golpeo una vez y luego otra. Nadie responde.

Rebusco en mi bolsillo y saco la llave maestra que abre todas las puertas del Centro. Entro, con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

—¿Katniss?

No me responde.

—¿Katniss?

Un gemido.

—¿Peeta?

Ella se encuentra sentada en un rincón, en el suelo. Tiene las rodillas dobladas, pegadas al pecho y se aferra a al cuaderno con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza y en ese momento la luz se apaga. Katniss suelta un chillido y sus uñas arañan mi rostro cuando se pone de pie y salta para refugiarse en mis brazos.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—No me gusta… No me gustan los apagones— dice en un susurro.

Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

—Está bien— digo mientras la conduzco a la cama. Pongo al revés el vaso de metal que tiene en la mesita de noche y saco la vela de mi bolsillo— Arrojemos algo de luz sobre esto ¿te parece? —ella no dice nada. Sus pequeños dedos se aferran a la tela de mi camisa mientras saco una de las cerillas de la caja. Sujeto la pequeña vela y la caja con una mano mientras con la otra deslizo el fósforo para encenderlo.

En el momento en que escucho el chisporroteo del fósforo al encenderse, Katniss grita.

…

 **Katniss POV**

 _Las imágenes estallan detrás de mis ojos, como si estuviera viendo una película que va demasiado rápido._

 _Veo mis propias manos colgando la chaqueta de papá, vieja y gastada, del perchero junto a la puerta. Veo a Prim apoyando una vela sobre la mesita y riñéndome, en broma, sobre mi costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta mientras me quito el abrigo. Prim dice que esa es la forma más sencilla de pillar un resfriado._

— _Soy demasiado obstinada para resfriarme, Patito. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro aquí?— pregunto mientras busco el borde de la puerta a tientas. Arrugo la nariz al detectar un olor extraño mientras mi hermana me saca la lengua y extrae una caja de cerillas de su delantal blanco._

— _Ha estallado un transformador— responde— y la linterna se ha quedado sin baterías._

 _Me golpeo la cabeza con una mano:_

— _Mierda, he olvidado comprarlas._

 _Ella me dedica una mirada falsamente severa:_

— _Menos mal que tenemos velas— murmura mientras saca una cerilla de la caja y la desliza por el lateral de la caja. La veo deslizar la cerilla por el lateral de la caja. Observo, como si pasara en cámara lenta, la pequeña chispa que enciende todo. El principio del fin._

 _Mi cuerpo sale disparado hacia atrás mientras un fogonazo de dolor me recorre el cuerpo. Lo último que consigo ver antes de que todo se vuelva negro, es el cuerpo de mi hermana envuelto en llamas._

…

El dolor resulta atroz, pero mientras me recorro los brazos y el estómago con los dedos descubro que no son quemaduras lo que cubre mi piel, sino cicatrices. Ni siquiera siento la piel particularmente sensible, de manera que asumo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que mi cuerpo sanó por completo.

El grito se abre paso desde el fondo de mi estómago, subiendo como una burbuja de aire que aplasta mis pulmones y paraliza mi corazón.

—¡PRIM! ¡PRIM!

Unos brazos fuertes me envuelven, pero yo no quiero que lo hagan, así que me debato contra ellos.

—¡Katniss! ¡Cálmate! ¡Tranquila!

—¡Prim! ¡Prim!

—Katniss… — a pesar de la violencia con que intento liberarme de su agarre, la sujeción no se afloja— ¡Katniss!

—¡Prim!

Y entonces su voz pronuncia las palabras que de alguna manera estoy esperando escuchar:

—Primrose está muerta.

…

 **Peeta POV**

Acostada, con el cabello abierto en abanico sobre la almohada, Katniss me recuerda a la protagonista de una de esas historias que mi padre solía leerme cuando aún era muy pequeño, una princesa que espera ser rescatada por un príncipe. Pero la idea se aparta tanto de la Katniss fuerte y aguerrida que conozco que termino descartándola por completo.

Han tenido que sedarla, porque su ataque se había tornado violento y no solo era un riesgo para mí sino también para ella misma.

Ahora, doce horas más tarde, me siento más cansado que nunca.

¿Puedo ayudarla realmente o esa es simplemente otra de las mentiras que me he estado diciendo a mí mismo todo este tiempo? ¿Me he estado engañando? ¿Está ella más allá de cualquier salvación? Me cubro el rostro con las manos, frotándome con fuerza los ojos. Tal vez han sido imaginaciones mías, tal vez ella no puede recuperarse y yo digo que sí porque entonces tengo una excusa para quedarme a su lado.

¿De verdad puedo ser tan egoísta?

Un suave quejido llama mi atención y me enderezo en mi asiento.

Sus ojos grises se abren con lentitud, como si sus pestañas pesaran una barbaridad.

—Hola— la saludo con voz grave, como si llevara días sin hablar.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más y estudia mi rostro en silencio.

—Hola— responde mientras se endereza en su cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Cansada, supongo. Tengo sed.

Asiento y me dirijo a la mesita auxiliar con el pichel y el vaso de plástico.

—Mi hermana está muerta— dice ella mientras lleno el vaso.

Mi agarre alrededor del vaso se afloja un poco.

—Lo siento.

—Murió en un accidente, no en una guerra. No hubo guerra. ¿Verdad? — agrega después.

—Ninguna reciente, al menos. Lo siento.

—Esto es un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Sí.

—Estoy enferma.

—Sí.

—Te fuiste— me acusa mientras dejo el vaso sobre la mesita, a su lado y vuelvo a sentarme, tan lejos como me lo permite la habitación—. Y me estuviste mintiendo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí a ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres saber por qué me fui o porqué te he mentido?

—Ambas. Ninguna. No lo sé.

—Apenas si nos conocíamos, Katniss— empiezo—. Estuve enamorado de ti durante toda mi infancia, pero nunca diste señas de saber quién era yo, o si quiera que yo existía.

—Eso no es…

—Al menos yo no lo sabía. En cuanto a lo otro— digo con cansancio—, es cierto, te he mentido. Si te sirve de consuelo, lo hice pensando que podía ayudarte, lo cual es más o menos el mismo motivo por el que ninguno de tus médicos anteriores ha decidido soltarte de golpe que la realidad en la que vivías era falsa. Cada vez que alguien lo intentaba, entrabas en crisis.

Ella asiente mientras toma el vaso con agua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Se cumplirán once años en noviembre.

—Once— repite ella, sin decir si la cifra le parece muy alta o muy baja, manteniendo el vaso junto a su boca pero sin beber—. ¿He conseguido salir de ahí alguna vez?

Agito la cabeza.

—No. Esta es la primera vez desde que iniciaste tu tratamiento en que te muestras… consciente de esta manera.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Por accidente— admito—. Creo que han sido las cerillas, han desenterrado un recuerdo que se encontraba muy profundo y eso ha desencadenado el resto.

—¿Sufrió mucho? —pregunta ella al cabo de unos minutos y sé que se está refiriendo a Prim.

—No lo sé. La verdad no lo creo. Debió morir casi de manera instantánea. Posiblemente te tocó la peor parte a ti.

Ella me observa largamente.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?

—Eso depende de ti. Si demuestras no ser un peligro para ti misma ni para los demás, entonces lo más probable es que puedas salir de aquí.

—¿A dónde iré?

Me encojo de hombros.

—A dónde tú quieras, Katniss.

…

Nunca, hasta ahora, me había considerado a mí mismo una persona egoísta. Sin embargo en los días que siguen a la recuperación milagrosa de Katniss, como la gente ha empezado a llamarla, me encuentro a mí mismo siendo muy egoísta.

Katniss progresa a pasos agigantados. En cuanto logra salir de ala médica —pues a menos de que tengan un padecimiento físico, los pacientes suelen encontrarse en el ala residencial—, ella solicita permiso para visitar la biblioteca.

Con la ayuda de Effie, empieza a ponerse al día con la década de su vida que se perdió. Cuando los libros dejan de ser suficientes, le doy permiso de utilizar la conexión a internet. Lee periódicos en línea y se nutre con los datos que la web le da. Solicita, a través de Effie, porque a mí ni siquiera me habla, un nuevo cuaderno.

Le concedo permiso para que vaya a los jardines, siempre y cuando alguien la acompañe, quien ella quiera, pero nunca solicita mi presencia.

Tenemos una sesión cada dos semanas, en donde discutimos sus progresos, aunque ella se mantiene distante y fría.

Trato de ser lo más objetivo posible y lo cierto es que ella ha mejorado visiblemente. Se refiere a la realidad con términos precisos y no intenta enmascarar su confusión con respecto a algunos aspectos, de manera que su recuperación resulta creíble.

Sin embargo me siento egoísta, porque conforme la veo mejorar, sé que falta poco tiempo para que ella se aparte para siempre de mí. Para que llegue la hora en que tenga que dejarla marchar.

…

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

La observo sin parpadear:

—¿Con qué?

—Apenas si has dicho dos palabras desde que llegué.

—En este momento mi trabajo es escucharte, Katniss —le digo echándome hacia atrás en mi silla.

—Escucharme y una mierda… ¡Estoy segura de que no has oído ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho!

—¿Quieres hacerme un examen? A ver, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¡Serás…!

Una diminuta sonrisa tironea de mis labios, pero es suficiente para que ella se cabree un poco más.

—¿Te estás riendo?

Suelto una carcajada cansada y, francamente, algo psicótica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Katniss? —pregunto subiendo un poco el tono, pero sin llegar a gritarle.

—¡Quiero que te importe! —chilla ella mientras se pone de pie.

—¿Qué me importe qué?

—¡Yo! —grita ella con los ojos brillando de rabia.

—¿En serio crees que no me importas? —le respondo utilizando una voz engañosamente baja—. ¡Dios, Katniss! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido este último mes? ¿Este último año?

—No— dice ella negando con la cabeza, luciendo cada vez más enfadada—. ¡No lo sé porque no me lo has dicho!

Me masajeo la cabeza, porque lo único que quiero es gritarle. De alguna manera hemos acabado los dos frente al escritorio, ella gritando y yo prácticamente gruñendo, uno frente al otro.

—¡Y lo haces de nuevo! —se queja—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que…?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo difícil que resulta qué? No tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, Katniss. He sido yo el que ha sido puesto a un lado. Resulta evidente que fuera de tu mundo, no soy importante.

—¿Qué no eres importante? —dice ella sorprendida —. ¿Qué tú no eres…?

Y entonces el sorprendido soy yo, porque Katniss se aferra a mi cuello y me besa.

El momento solo dura unos segundos, porque entonces la puerta se abre y tenemos tres pares de ojos encima de nosotros.

…

—¿Planeabas decirme alguna vez que tenías una relación con ella? —la voz de Plutarch me atraviesa, como si me estuviera lanzando afiladas dagas.

—No tenemos ni teníamos una relación— replico por lo que parece ser la centésima vez—. Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Nos hemos besado dos veces, Plutarch, pero nada más. Sabes que jamás abusaría de ella como paciente.

—Eso pensaba yo— replica él y me gustaría poder verle la cara. En su lugar, fulmino el teléfono con la mirada.

—Créeme, no ha sucedido nada.

—¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de enfrentar un proceso disciplinario en toda regla? ¿Sabes en la posición que me has puesto a mí ante el Concejo?

—Puedo imaginarlo— le digo cerrando los ojos.

—Lamentablemente no hay mucho que pueda hacer para defender tu puesto.

—No hay necesidad— le respondo—. He presentado mi renuncia esta mañana.

—¡Eh! —replica él en un tono tan agudo que me lastima los oídos —. No había necesidad de que hicieras eso. Estaba tratando de asustarte, muchacho. Los resultados del Centro han mejorado mucho desde que estás al mando.

—Tal vez, pero yo no me he sentido particularmente bien desde hace bastante tiempo, Plutarch.

—Todo esto ¿por una chica?

—No es solo por Katniss.

—Fingiré que no he oído la palabra "solo" —replica él y yo me río sin ganas.

—No te diré que no ha sido un factor, pero no es lo único. Resulta muy difícil trabajar en un lugar en el que tienes que cuidarte las espaldas con el personal.

—A mí me sorprendió cuando dijiste que Effie y Delly también habían estado ahí. Resulta todo un tema que la denuncia la haya puesto solo Thread, ¿no crees? Siempre pensé que solo las mujeres eran cotillas.

—Eso ha sido muy sexista. Y en realidad a mí no me sorprende, nunca le he agradado mucho.

—Creo que nadie le agrada nunca demasiado— replica Plutarch—. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

—Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro— le digo antes de despedirme y colgarle el teléfono—. Pero supongo que tengo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Lo cierto es que eso ha sido una mentira, al menos en parte. No estoy seguro de haré con mi vida profesional, pero tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer antes de abandonar este lugar.

Mi firma es una floritura hecha con tinta negra que brilla, húmeda, sobre el papel oficial.

La observo por unos instantes antes de hacerla a un lado y llamar a Delly.

—¿Señor?

—¿Podrías entrar un segundo?

—En seguida.

Delly abre la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas y se queda parada en el umbral.

—¿Puedes acercarte?

Sus mejillas se tornan más rojas.

—Doctor, yo…

—¿Crees que podrías encargarte de tramitar esto? Es urgente.

Ella recibe la hoja de papel y la observa pasmada.

—Por supuesto— dice con una sonrisa que se extiende lentamente por su rostro. Se dirige a la puerta, tambaleándose en sus tacones y se gira cuando llega a la puerta.

—Yo… quería disculparme— dice en voz baja.

Alzo la mirada, asombrado.

—¿Por qué?

—No debí haber abierto la puerta, pero es que Katniss gritaba tanto que me preocupé por usted. Estaba con Effie y nosotras… yo… Por eso llamé al señor Thread.

Me levanto, camino hacia ella y pongo las manos sobre sus hombros:

—Está bien, de verdad. No tienes por qué disculparte. Hiciste lo correcto, Delly. Y estoy seguro de que, contigo aquí, el Centro funcionará a las mil maravillas.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Podría reconsiderarlo? He oído a algunos miembros de la Junta hablando sobre el hecho de que solo se marcha porque usted lo decidió así. ¡No tiene que irse! ¡De verdad!

Le sonrío.

—Creo que ya he cumplido mi ciclo aquí, Delly. Pero de verdad agradezco el gesto.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, emborronando su maquillaje.

—Lo extrañaremos mucho.

—Yo también los extrañaré.

…

—He de admitir que esperaba más de usted, señor Mellark.

Lo observo desde el otro lado del escritorio sin parpadear.

—Lamento no haber cumplido con sus expectativas, señor Snow.

Es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara, pero de inmediato puedo entender por qué es que Katniss le teme. Tampoco se me escapa su parecido con una serpiente, aunque podría encontrarme influenciado por las apreciaciones de Katniss.

Él se ríe, pero solo durante unos instantes antes de que su risa se transforme en un ataque de tos. Snow se cubre la boca con un pañuelo y, cuando lo aparta, veo las manchas color carmín que manchan la seda blanca.

—Cáncer— explica él en cuanto su respiración se normaliza mientras yo me levanto y le sirvo un vaso con agua.

—¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

Él sonríe.

—Me dieron seis meses— dice con seriedad y yo lo observo con gravedad—. Pero eso fue hace dos años. Supongo que soy un hueso duro de roer.

—Nuestro momento llega cuando tiene que llegar— respondo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ah, pero llega, inevitablemente. Entiendo que tenía unas preguntas para mí, señor Mellark. Asumo que se trata del caso de Katniss Everdeen, lo cual me parece curioso, puesto que a partir de mañana usted ya no será su doctor. ¿Se trata entonces de un interés personal?

Sostengo su mirada, imperturbable.

—Sí, supongo que podría llamarlo así.

Mi confesión no lo hace parpadear.

—Responderé a sus preguntas, señor Mellark. Pero antes, tendrá usted que responder a una mía.

Como no tengo nada que perder, le digo que sí.

—¿Por qué ella? No es una chica particularmente bonita, ni inteligente y el cielo sabe que no es simpática. Y no olvidemos, por supuesto, el tema de que ha perdido la cabeza. Tal vez lo vuelva hacer… Así que ¿por qué ella? Estoy seguro de que las mujeres no son uno de sus problemas: joven, razonablemente atractivo, con una buena profesión…

—No lo sé— admito—. Me gustaría tener una mejor razón que esa, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. Creo que es una de esas cosas que simplemente está destinada a suceder.

—No creo en cosas como el destino. Me gusta pensar que podemos controlar lo que sucede en nuestras vidas.

—Entonces mi respuesta ha debido ser decepcionante.

Él me ve, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Al menos me queda el consuelo de que ha sido honesto. En cuanto a su pregunta, supongo que va por el mismo camino. Seguramente alguien se ha ido de lengua y le ha dicho de mis sesiones con Katniss Everdeen y algunos otros pacientes.

—Usted no es doctor, ni psicólogo, ni nada que me haga pensar que tenga, remotamente, algún interés profesional. Así que sí, me interesa saber por qué ha tenido "sesiones" con Katniss y los demás.

—No. Me temo que también se trata de un interés personal. Verá, como usted seguramente sabrá, perdí a mi hijo hace años.

Asiento.

—Y él había perdido, a su vez, a su hija, mi nieta.

Lo observo, sorprendido.

—Leucemia— explica él—. Y mi hijo no fue capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo siento— digo cuando el silencio se extiende, pero no entiendo que relación puede tener Katniss con su hijo…

—Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Haymitch Abernathy… —dice él—. El pequeño grupo de "Vencedores" creado por la señorita Everdeen tenía en común que todos habían perdido a alguien: una hermana, a sus padres, a su pareja… Todos habían perdido a alguien y, de alguna manera, habían encontrado una solución distinta a la muerte para sus problemas. Ninguna tan compleja como la de la señorita Everdeen, y sin embargo, me hacía querer saber de qué forma pudieron ser distintas las cosas.

Parpadeo.

—Ese fue el motivo por el cual creé esta clínica.

—¿Y por qué Katniss decidió volverlo el villano de su historia?

—Dígamelo usted, ¿no es usted el profesional? Por mi parte, creo que se debió a que cometí el error de culparme, frente a ella, de la muerte de mi hijo. Le dije que, de no haber sido por mí, Faridius no habría muerto. Por supuesto que me refería a que debí haberlo apoyado más, estar ahí para él… sin embargo la señorita Everdeen interpretó mi pasividad en el dolor de mi hijo como la posibilidad de que, de alguna manera, yo lo asesiné. Supongo que después de eso, creyendo que había matado a mi propio hijo, ella no tuvo problema en pensar que yo era un ser detestable, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el poder.

—¿Ganó algo con la muerte de su hijo?

Él sonríe, de una manera que hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta:

—Una importante suma de dinero, gracias al seguro. Verá, al parecer Faridius consiguió que lo declararan mentalmente inestable solo una semana antes de acabar con su vida. Pasábamos por una mala época en ese entonces, además del dolor de perder a Roselia, habíamos hecho unas cuantas inversiones erróneas y el dinero escaseaba. De alguna manera, la muerte de mi hijo pareció enterrar nuestros problemas también. Usé la mayor parte en hacer las reformas de este lugar y, curiosamente, ha dado buenos resultados… No me vea así, señor Mellark. No asesiné a mi hijo.

Compongo una sonrisa.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Unos minutos después, cuando estrecho su mano y nos despedimos, entiendo, a la perfección, porqué es que Katniss ha decidido convertir a este peculiar personaje en el villano de su historia. No puedo evitar limpiar mi mano en la tela de mi pantalón en cuanto él sale, como si, con ese simple gesto, pudiera borrar de mi piel el contacto con la suya.

Mi decisión con respecto a lo que haré con Katniss se afianza y, por primera vez en días, me siento en paz.

…

Cargo la última de las cajas con mis objetos personales en el auto y me giro para ver la fachada de la mansión.

Los rayos del sol del atardecer la tiñen de naranja y dorado. Algunos de los pacientes están parados en sus ventanas, agitando sus manos. Me detengo un momento antes de subirme al auto para agitar el brazo, despidiéndome de ellos.

Siento un extraño vacío en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo es como si me hubieran retirado un gran peso de encima.

Me subo al auto y lo pongo en marcha.

Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme despedido de ella. Se ha marchado esta mañana, cuando le han notificado que le he dado el alta y yo no me he atrevido a visitarla. De hecho no he ido a verla desde que sucedió… lo que sucedió en mi oficina. El liberarla de este lugar ha sido mi último regalo para ella.

Observo la mansión volverse más y más pequeña en el espejo retrovisor hasta que, finalmente, desaparece.

El primer kilómetro se convierte, rápidamente, en veinte. El sol desaparece en el horizonte y yo suelto un suspiro.

—No sé tú, pero en lo que a mí respecta espero que pasen cien años antes de que volvamos a ese lugar.

Doy un respingo y el auto se sale momentáneamente del carril antes de que recupere la cabeza y consiga salir de la curva para detenerme en el arcén.

—¿Katniss?

Apago el auto y me froto la cabeza, seguro de que esta vez soy yo el que ha construido un mundo paralelo, porque simplemente resulta imposible que ella se encuentre aquí, sentada en el asiento trasero.

—¿Planeabas irte sin despedirte de mí? —dice ceñuda mientras pasa por encima de la palanca de cambios y se sienta en el asiento del acompañante.

—Sí… no… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella sonríe lentamente, inundando el auto de luz y mi pecho con algo cálido con ese simple gesto.

—No pudimos hablar mucho después de… la última vez que hablamos, supongo.

—¿Te refieres a la última vez que me gritaste?

—Sí, hubo algo de eso también. Estuve esperando a que te aparecieras en mi cuarto, pero no sucedió. Y esta mañana llegaron a decirme que me habías dado el alta— dice moviendo la cabeza como si no se lo creyera.

—Me pareció que era lo más justo. Aun así debes hablar cada semana con el doctor Aurelius, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo esta mañana cuando ha pasado a presentarse y a decir que él iba a reemplazarte. Otra cosa que decidiste no contarme, por cierto.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Has venido para seguir discutiendo?

—Lo cierto es que discutir contigo resulta más divertido que charlar amablemente con otras personas— dice sonrojándose—. Y mi nuevo doctor me dijo que no debía guardarme las cosas, así que considera esto como mi terapia. Ahora ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—Algo así como "¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Katniss?".

Esta vez es ella quien rueda los ojos:

—En ese caso empezaré yo: creo que eres un tonto, Peeta Mellark—estoy a punto de replicarle cuando ella levanta una mano—. No he terminado: pienso que eres un tonto. ¿De verdad crees que solo en esa otra vida eras importante para mí? Puede que no hayamos ido a los Juegos, pero también creo que, de una u otra manera, no importa la vida que tengamos, terminarías salvando la mía. Sé que ya lo has hecho en esta.

Mi boca se abre de par en par, pero por más que lo intento no consigo encontrar las palabras para responderle. Lo más increíble es ver a Katniss expresando tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ella continúa hablando:

—Más te vale que no me interrumpas porque llevo días practicando esto, por muy tonto que eso suene. He estado pensando cómo es que he logrado enterarme de cosas de tu vida. Entonces recordé que supe de tu accidente, ya sabes— dice entrecortándose— lo de tu pierna, por el periódico. Un diminuto artículo, que ni siquiera se suponía que yo viera, pero lo vi. Sin embargo pensaba en ti mucho antes de eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que has sido para mí todo este tiempo? —pregunta cerrando los ojos.

—Pero no era yo, Katniss.

—Era el tú que yo recordaba, Peeta. Eras el chico dulce, amable y maravilloso al que no le importaba sacrificarse para que otros estuvieran bien. Para que yo estuviera bien— sigue diciendo con los ojos cerrados—. Aún y cuando fuera algo tan simple como compartir un sándwich con una niña de once años. ¿Me dirás entonces que el Peeta de mis recuerdos de otra vida no te resulta familiar?

—Me has convertido en un héroe. Y lo cierto es que no lo soy.

—No necesito que lo seas. No necesito que manches tus manos con sangre o que estés dispuesto a morir por mí. No sé qué es lo que queda entre nosotros, pero sé que me gustaría averiguarlo. Así que la pregunta aquí sería ¿eso es lo que quieres tú también? —dice mientras extiende su mano.

Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo antes de estirar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos:

—Eso es lo que quiero— respondo de inmediato—. Te quiero a ti. Siempre— y entonces me inclino hacia ella y la beso. Sin darme cuenta consigo la respuesta a la pregunta de Snow. La beso porque es lo correcto, porque es Katniss y he estado perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños. Porque no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar más que en sus brazos.

Nos quedamos así, besándonos, hasta que las estrellas aparecen en el cielo y los vidrios se empañan. Entonces abrimos las ventanillas y pongo el auto en marcha. Ella se inclina y besa mi mejilla, pero se separa antes de que pueda corresponderle, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. Su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿Y si vuelve a suceder? ¿Y si vuelvo a marcharme?

Le sonrío:

—No te preocupes. Prometo traerte de regreso.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —pregunta ella.

—Siempre— le prometo.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos la entrega final!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad, MissKaro! Y ¡feliz Navidad! a todas las personas que han pasado por esta historia, de verdad que cada nuevo review ha sido una alegría inmensa y estoy muy muy agradecida.**

 **MissKaro, ha sido todo un reto el crear este mundo alternativo, pero me enamoré de la propuesta en cuanto la dejaste. Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas. Al final, no pude resistirme a darles un final feliz, aunque abierto porque Katniss podría volver a ese mundo alternativo en cualquier momento.**

 **Un abrazo y felices fiestas, E.**


End file.
